


Close Call

by Haelstrom



Series: If They Left Together [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oneshot, Soulmates, but little plot, established story, no weird power dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelstrom/pseuds/Haelstrom
Summary: He and Sasuke both thought he had time for one more last minute mission, but it turns out they were both a little wrong.Just a oneshot of smut in the same universe as The Journey.  Can be read as stand alone.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: If They Left Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486922
Comments: 20
Kudos: 227





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Smut that no one asked for lol  
> Set after the end of The Journey  
> I wrote this somewhere in the middle of writing the first part of this series and I'm just now getting around to editing and posting it. *shrugs*  
> Happy reading!

There was a metallic kind of vibration under his skin, sharp and irritating, meant purely to be as uncomfortable as possible, and goading him home faster than he was already moving. He had known that his rut was coming up soon when he’d left on the short mission. Just as he knew that Sasuke would be approaching his heat at exactly the same time. They were a mated pair, with matching bond marks, and so their cycles were perfectly aligned. They were also married, not that that was of consequence in his mind just then. Nothing topped the soul wrenching bond that they had, so many memories and so much love contained between them that it was enough to bring Naruto to his knees if he thought about it.

But they’d both agreed on him going on the mission, they both thought they had time, and now Naruto was rushing home after completing his objective, already burning with need for his mate. He wasn’t in full rut yet because he still had his mind, but every step closer and his imagination assaulted him more and more with the ways he wanted Sasuke. He already knew the second they caught each other’s scent they’d have not even a shred of focus left for anything but each other. He’d be in full rut then, he knew, just as he also knew Sasuke was in preheat now and had surely arranged for them to be wrapped around each other for days.

He could feel a tightening in his stomach just thinking about how good Sasuke would smell, how neither of them would be able to wait, how he would be rough around the edges and possessive and Sasuke could handle it, would need it just as much as he did.

The anticipation was enough to make him growl out loud, the echo of the sound snapping him out of his reverie. Making him realize how close he was to their home, within the land of fire, but not so close to the leaf village itself.

He was moving so fast at that point that his breathing was rasping in his chest.He could see their house then, and he didn’t even have to get inside before the first wave of sasuke’s scent hit his nose. He couldn’t even help the whimper of desperation that left his mouth.His mate. His everything. He just wanted to see him. To taste him and touch him and love him. Before he could reach for the handle, it turned and the door swung open.

Sasuke. His Sasuke.

For a split second they stared at each other.Their scents were completely free, both of them breathing in deep gasps, absorbing as much as they could of the other.Naruto’s eyes softened even as the hands that moved to grasp Sasuke’s hips were shaky and inept.

“ _Baby_ ,” he said, his voice breaking with the strength of his desire tinged emotions.Only when they got like this did Sasuke allow Naruto to call him such things. 

Sasuke backed up as he stepped forward through the door and it closed behind him.There was a beat as they both looked at each other, both of their bodies pushed together by Naruto’s grip, neither of them any less than completely aroused, before the anticipation reached its breaking point.

Naruto’s fingers squeezed on his hips even as Sasuke’s hands delved into his hair.Their mouths jammed together almost violently, so close to being painful but not quite.

The kiss lacked finesse. Both of them frantically sucking and nibbling before their tongues met and were sucked on too.Naruto’s hands roved down to squeeze Sasuke’s ass before his fingers trailed along his crack, pressing through the fabric of his pants, causing a tiny shiver down Sasuke’s spine.

“We need to move,” he said, his hands bunched in the hem of Naruto’s shirt, his lips damp and surely tingling from their kissing.

They detached from each other, reluctantly, before Sasuke led the way up the stairs, but Naruto couldn’t handle the lack of contact.He ran his finger along the waistband of Sasuke’s pants, rubbed his palms down his hips, across his butt, and down the back of his thighs as he walked in front of him. Although he was sure he was being ridiculous and impatient, he couldn’t stop himself. He felt a visceral need to, at the very least, maintain some form of touch with his mate. In the end, he counted them lucky to have made it to their bedroom. 

As he shut the door behind him, he briefly noted that Sasuke _had_ gotten their room prepared _,_ but then he noticed the coy look on Sasuke’s face as he stood just in front of the bed looking at him.

Naruto opened his mouth to question it when another wave of Sasuke’s scent whipped across his senses. He’d been wrong before. Sasuke hadn’t let out all of his scent, but now— 

Naruto felt his remaining sense of control evaporate as his own scent ratcheted up to match. He barely registered himself moving, and he made no effort to curb the growl in his chest as they messily rid themselves of their clothes.

“You’re a sly one aren’t you, Sas?”

It took no time at all for them to be stripped bare, and whatever gentleness either of their hands had possessed was gone.

Naruto hoisted Sasuke up, his hands squeezing tightly on the back of his thighs.He planned on getting them both on their bed, but then Sasuke settled in his arms and their dicks rubbed together between them, the friction setting off a siren in his head, and he was so sensitive it felt like his vision whited out for a few seconds.

Next thing he knew, he was crashing their weight against the bedroom door, his fingertips no doubt pressing bruises into the back of Sasuke’s thighs.

“Now Naruto, come _on,_ ” Sasuke’s hips were wiggling in his grip, trying to urge him on, his voice a harsh growl in Naruto’s ear.His hands were everywhere, tugging on his hair, gripping sharply on his shoulders.

He wasted no time in shifting his hold, lining himself up, and pressing forward.To give Sasuke exactly what he wanted.

He’d barely gotten just the head inside before a groan was forced from his lips.Sasuke’s heat was the true meaning of the word, his body was so hot it felt like Naruto’s nerves were getting seared, and that’s without even thinking about how slick.By the time their hips were pressed tightly together, neither of them could manage much more than the ragged breaths spilling from their lips.

He could feel Sasuke’s muscles fluttering around him, and he swore no matter how many times they did this, nothing ever beat the feeling of being pressed together so completely.

When Naruto looked up and their eyes locked, he could tell Sasuke felt much the same way, that even just the initial feeling felt groundbreaking, but then—

“ _Move_ already.” Sasuke’s words were meant to goad him on, he knew, but that didn’t hide the whine in his voice as he said it.Naruto snorted, but his hips stayed where they were, just long enough for him to switch his grip, so Sasuke’s legs were tossed over the crook of his elbows, his knees shoved back.He was folded, pressed between the door and Naruto, with no room to run away.And then finally, he moved, somehow managing to pull out slowly before snapping his hips forward hard.

A whimper from Sasuke had him searching again for those black eyes.“Yeah?”

“Please, _yes._ Fuck.”And that was it.

His thrusts were so strong, their bodies jolted with each one.He could feel his rut driving him on, like each time he plunged into Sasuke was better than the last, which made him crave their connection even more than before.

His hands were occupied, but his mouth wasn’t idle, sucking and biting across Sasuke’s collar bones, pressing his tongue into the skin over his scent gland, and all Sasuke could do was scream.They were pressed so close, just like Sasuke always liked, and that meant every thrust was full power, there was no avoiding Naruto’s aim.

He felt wild, like he was high on Sasuke, like he might send them through their bedroom door if he wasn’t careful.Before he knew it, words were spilling from his lips.

“Whose mate are you?”

“ _Yours._ ”

“Whose mate am I?” Sasuke’s eyes darted back to his.

“ _Mine,_ ” his voice was a growl that twisted the pleasure already gathered low in Naruto’s belly. 

He leaned forward until their noses were brushing, “for how long?”

“Forever.”

At that word Naruto tilted his hips, changing his aim until he was hitting Sasuke’s sweet spot with every thrust.His reaction was instantaneous, fingernails scratching across Naruto’s skin as he cried out and threw his head back against the door.

He was racing toward the edge himself, already hypersensitive because of his rut, and now Sasuke was with him.

His mouth sought Sasuke’s scent gland as their muscles started trembling together, and just as he felt his knot start to swell and catch on Sasuke’s rim, he bit down.

His next thrust in, Sasuke’s muscles clamped down and they were cumming together, Naruto’s yell muffled against the crook of Sasuke’s neck, their bodies locked together as tightly as he could press.

All the sensations were shaking him apart.The scorching vice where their bodies were joined, their combined scents filling the room, all just amplifying the pleasure crashing over him, racing along his nerves in jolting waves.He could barely register the broken groans still falling from Sasuke’s lips or the way their bodies were still quivering together.His orgasm seemed to drag on and even after, the aftershocks seemed to melt him completely inside.

It was all he could do to turn and sprawl them out on the bed, their bodies still tightly locked, the jostle of the movement making both of them cry out at the jolt of pleasure to their overstimulated nerves.For a while all they could do was lay together and breathe.Then—

“Hey,” Naruto finally said, when his body had tipped firmly toward feeling heavy and sated.

He could feel Sasuke’s snort where their bodies were pressed close.“We cut it a little close, huh?”

“Yeah,” Naruto made sure to smile against Sasuke’s skin, so he would catch it.“Missed you.”

“I could tell.”

Naruto scoffed lazily.

Sasuke sighed, the contentment in his tone totally overshadowing the exasperation he was going for.Naruto knew without a doubt that he was smiling back.“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not the sequel that some of you wanted, but I hope you still liked it lol :)


End file.
